


Home

by shadowstone



Series: Home [1]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Gaara/Rock Lee established relationship, Background Jiraiya/Orochimaru established relationship, Eventually most of Naruto characters will turn up at one point or the other in this story, M/M, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstone/pseuds/shadowstone
Summary: 失去的机会，是否能有重来的可能？受伤的心灵是否能有愈合的一天？交错的时空究竟是梦境还是真实？再次的拥有是否就代表著再一次的抉择?In the face of lost chances and opportunities,  is there a possibility to start all over again? Can the scars in one's heart be healed? When worlds collide, is this a dream or reality? By having you in my life again, does this mean I'll have to make a choice yet again?注意：半架空，主卡带、副自蛇，我李等。**陆续搬文中。
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), 卡带 - Relationship, 自蛇
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093526
Kudos: 1





	1. Home （序）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是好几年前就开始动笔的文，所以随着火影的故事发展和完结，这原本设定为是半架空的文就完完全全地变成AU文了。请大家注意一下。这系列的主要CP配对是卡带，副自蛇和我李，其中也会出现一些BG的CP如鹿丸x手鞠。

在动荡不安的乱世中, 英雄是必然的。

正所谓时事造英雄，

就因为身处在不平凡的时代里，所以造就了许多不平凡的人。

第三次忍界大战，那场历史长久的战争。。。

最後在牺牲了许多无名的忍者之後宣告结束。

也与其同时，造就了许多著名的英雄。。。

并且留下了不少永远被流传的传说。

可是英雄的定义到底是什麽呢？

践踏著无数个牺牲者而得到的荣耀，这就是世人所谓的英雄吗？

那一天， 木叶忍者村出现了两位拥有写轮眼的英雄。

其中人的名字（一位）被刻在慰灵碑上，

而另一人後来则是被称为 [写轮眼卡卡西 ]，名声更是享誉众国。

是的 ─ 

随著岁月的流逝, 这两位少年英雄的命运也相形而远了

一位逐渐地被世人遗忘。。。

而另一位却成为了忍者界里赫赫有名的拷贝忍者。

似乎再也没有交集的俩人却因一个世上独一无二的‘礼物’而永世相连在一起。

“不重视同伴的人，是人渣中的人渣。。。”

是他改变了他。

是他让他知道人最重要的东西是什麽

但是一切都太迟了…

还来不及发芽的感情，

如今只能化为无尽的思念及悔恨。

日复一日深深地懊悔自责著，

浅白色的墓碑从此成为了他心灵深处的寄托。

如果能重来一次的话， 结局是否会不一样呢？

如果他还活著的话， 他与他是否会成为像‘三忍’时代那样传说中的队友呢？

也许吧！

不过，这个也许他是永远也不会知道的。。。

“带土，早安！我又来了。。。你知道吗我那些小鬼们啊。。。”


	2. Home （一）

“卡卡西老师!”

“前辈!”

“佐助，你这个混蛋！”

一阵巨响後，遍地烟雾弥漫，只见直到刚刚为止还是一片树海的绿色森林一瞬间化为一片平地。

刚刚还在与佐助搏斗的卡卡西已被抛得九霄云外，不见人影。

散雾後，在数十厘外的地方隐约可以看见一个黑影在一堆残渣碎石上躺著，没有任何动静，

而佐助则是在原地用一只手捂住右侧，目无表情地站立著。

除了身上几道细小的伤痕和破损的衣服外，佐助基本上可以说是‘无伤大雅’。

望著佐助一脸不在呼的表情和远处明显受了重伤而动瘫不得的卡卡西，无法置信的惊讶和愤怒在鸣人等人的心中燃烧著。

对於自己昔日的老师，佐助并没有手下留情。

对於他们独有的羁绊，佐助并没有任何留恋。

在那一刹那，某种令人心寒的声响划过了他们的耳际。

那是希望破灭了的声音。

\-------------------

缓缓地睁开眼睛，卡卡西努力地让自己因强大的冲击力而溃散的精神集中。

望了望周围残骸不堪的情景，卡卡西不禁燃起了佩服之意。

想不到才不过三年的时间， 佐助已强到如此地步了。

千鸟的威力在他的变化素质下发挥得淋漓尽致，杀伤力也是他原有的数倍。

不得不佩服大蛇丸的教学方式。三忍果然是三忍，教出来的学生个个都非同凡响。

卡卡西努力地想移动身体，但是伴随而来的剧烈疼痛让他招架不住，只好放弃。

想想看筋骨也至少断了两三根吧, 手骨及脚骨也大概碎了一大半吧！

竟然被自己独创的招术重伤到如此地步，这也可以算是青出於蓝吗？

嘿…嘿

正想为此而笑的卡卡西却喷出了一口又一口的鲜血。早已被血迹染红的忍者服此时又呈现更骇人的暗红色，看了让人触目惊心。

“老师你不要动, 我马上帮你治疗.”

小樱以极快的速度奔向卡卡西，在他还来不及反应时一股暖流立即充斥著他的全身，顿时制止住了血流成河的伤口。

“小樱。。。不。。。”

卡卡西本想制止小樱的举动，因为跟香磷的战斗中，好不容易把对方打倒的小樱已消耗了不少的查克拉与体力。

如果再勉强地把剩余的查克拉强行地输入他体中，小樱的身体必定会受不了，甚至还会有生命危险，但身负重伤的他只能勉强地道出她的名字来传达他的意愿。

似乎看出卡卡西的担忧，没有停下救援工作的小樱大声地打断了卡卡西的话语。

“老师，你不会有事的！我们大家一定会一起回去的，连同佐助君一起回到木叶去的！”

专注的眼神，坚定不移的声音和源源不断的强劲查克啦力量。。。

卡卡西笑了。

她真的成长了许多, 当年那个只会依赖别人的任性小公主。

不远处, 可以听到鸣人那小子因愤怒而展开的撕杀声 和与佐助力量抗衡所产生的剧烈回响。

无论是哪种形式，他们三个真的都长大了。。。

\-------------------

奇怪, 此刻的他应该巨痛难耐, 怎麽身体反而变得轻盈起来, 感觉不到任何疼痛呢？

虽然说有小樱的查克拉帮他抒缓伤势的恶化，但是这样的无痛状态也未免太奇怪了吧？

再次地试著想移动手指，可是他就连挪动小指头的力气和痛楚都感觉不到了。

疑惑在小樱逐渐无助颤抖的声音中得到了解答。

“老师，再忍耐多一下。。。救援队。。。马上就会来了。。。”

原来如此…

他果然不行了。

没有丝毫的恐惧， 也没有一丝的悔恨。。。

当他决定踏上忍者这条路时，就注定会有这样的结局。

那时候他本该死了, 所以现在这样也何尝不是件坏事。

一切只不过是回到当初脱轨的轮齿罢了。 

啊啊~ 只不过这样就挂了，也似乎有点不负责任，不过他深信那些孩子一定能够活下去的。

他们都是非常坚强的。

对了，这时的他应该对他们说些什麽吧…可是身体却不听使唤…声音发不出来。。。

视线也逐渐地模糊了起来，真是糟糕啊！连最後的遗言什麽地都不能说。。。

他一定会觉得他很逊吧！

至少在最後他还能清楚地道出他想说的话语。

一个字，一个字地让他永远铭记在心。

那一辈子也忘不了的重要约定。

事情总是这样，他所期盼的永远都是与现实有所出违，不过也因此这样，以往的一些往事却很清楚地浮现在他的脑海里。

那些他最珍惜、最重要的回忆。

四代目…琳…

还有…

带土…

我终於能到你们那里去了吗?

左眼突然一阵刺痛。

带土。。。你在抗议吗？抱歉。。。不能再让你帮我看著未来了 

双眼缓慢地闭上，卡卡西真心的笑了。

经过 漫长的岁月，他终於能够再见到他了─ 

那个他朝思目想的最重要的人。

到了那里。。。我会补偿你的。。。

左眼划出了一道血泪。

“卡卡西老师！！！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记:**
> 
> 因为是很早以前就动笔的系列文，所以请把这文当成完全地AU文来看。不过，从这章应该可以看得出我是在火影连载的哪一部分的时候开始动笔的。^ ^


	3. Home （二）

卡卡西!

嗯。。。是谁。。。是谁在叫他啊？

卡卡西!

好吵。。。不要再叫我了。。。让我好好地睡一下。

这里真的真的好平静啊，自己真的。。。好久好久都没有这麽平静了。

卡卡西! 

每晚每晚都重复著的相同梦境。

橘橙色的潜水睛。

巨大的岩石。

红色的眼睛。

炽热的泪水。

还有─

浅白色的墓碑和没有生命的字眼。。。

虚假和真实、希望和回忆他已经摸不清了。

唯一能够确认的就是自己每醒一次，心就会痛一次。

卡卡西!

他真的真的好累，所以─

就让他这样平静地一直睡下去，好吗？

\-----------------

“卡卡西。”

“卡卡西。。。” 

“卡卡西，你这只懒虫，还不快给我起来！” 最後那句是以怒吼的方式喊出的，可见说话的那人已经非常的不耐烦了。

“啊，疼！”

原本还在睡梦中的卡卡西冷不防地被一声巨响和随之而来的疼痛惊醒。臀骨传来的阵阵痛楚让意识还有点模糊的卡卡西瞬间认知了一件事，也就是─

他被踢下床了。

揉了揉仍在发疼的臀骨，卡卡西不情不愿地睁开双眼，心想究竟是谁如此大胆竟敢闯进他家里，甚至还把他踢下床，哼！那人是不是不想活了?!

就在他要把藏在床底下的若无掏出再射出的时候，却在抬眼看到对方的样貌後整个人都僵住了。

黑色的乱发、橘橙色的潜水镜， 还有那划在左眼上的伤疤 --

“真是的，叫了这麽多声还能睡得像死猪一样，你到底怎麽当忍者的呀？！” 没有察觉到卡卡西的异样，站在床角的男子双手叉腰，一脸受不了地摇著头继续低声抱怨道。

几乎是下意识地立刻捂住了左眼，感受著那伤疤之下蠢蠢欲动著的写轮眼，卡卡西陷入了前所未有的混乱中。

眼前的这个人是带土，是那个让他朝夕暮想，永远只会出现在他的梦里。。。他这一生中最重要的人之一。。。可是─

“我就把我的写轮眼给你吧！”

“不管村里的人怎麽说，你都是。。。个了不起。。。的上忍。。。”

“这就是我的想法。。。你就。。。收下吧。。。”

这是不可能的，绝对不可能的！因为带土已经 。。。已经。。。抿紧著下唇 ，明亮的眼睛闪过了一丝痛苦，这到底是怎麽一回事？！

似乎是察觉到了卡卡西的异样，带土终於停止了那几乎永无休止的唠叨，转而一脸担心地注视著他。看到对方满脸的痛苦和惊慌，还有那正按著左眼上的左手，心里突然一阵了然：卡卡西这家夥一定又是旧伤复发了。

“喔~~难道过了那麽久还会痛吗？”

走向前，带土弯下身一边问一边顺手挪开了那支颤抖著的左手，然後在毫无预警的情况下忽然轻轻地吻了卡卡西的左眼一下。

“呐~~~怎样，这样就不痛了吧？”

卡卡西被带土这突然其来的亲密举动吓到，脑中顿时一片空白，惊得只能不知所措地睁大著双眼，什麽话也说不出来，而卡卡西那被自己亲吻後茫然惊呆的反应却让带土心情非常愉快。

“嘿嘿~我都说了嘛，我带土独门的治疗方法可是很厉害的哦~”

愉悦地大笑了起来，带土很显然的正非常享受著这难得能把一向冷酷的卡卡西惊得不知所措的机会。

可卡卡西毕竟还是卡卡西，多年来的忍者直觉和警惕心终於在对方的笑声中恢复了。他以极快的速度逼迫自己冷静了下来，分析著一切能造就眼前这状况的所有可能性。。。

而理所当然地答案就只有那唯一的可能性。

“你是谁？”

紧紧抓著越过他身体的手臂，卡卡西浑身散发著危险的气息死死地盯著眼前的这个‘假冒者’。 

对，眼前的这个人根本不可能是带土，这一定是一个幻觉。他极有可能已经掉入了敌人的陷阱里，否则的话已经死去的人又怎麽会出现在他的面前呢？ 而且他还。。。还吻了自己 ─ 右手紧握成拳─ 这是他所认识的带土绝对不会去做的事情！

“卡卡西，你没事吧？”

对於那寒得可怕的脸面和锐利的眼神，带土并没有想象中的心虚或胆怯，反而只是一脸迷惑不解地回问一句。

“说，你是谁？！”

不理会带土的关心慰问和满腹的疑惑，卡卡西手上的力道又加紧了许多，右手的五根手指头几乎斗都快要嵌进对方的手骨了。

“不说的话，就别怪我不客气了!” 查克拉开始聚集在手掌中，只要他想的话，下一秒[带土] 的手臂就会被炸了一个洞。

他是绝对不会原谅任何利用他回忆的人，尤其是有关於那个人的一切。

“放手，卡卡西你睡糊涂了吗？我是带土啊！快给我放手！听到了吗？！”

终於察觉到事情的严重性， 带土开始挣扎著想脱离卡卡西的握力，奈何那力道实在太牢固了，在不想伤害对方的情况下，他是根本挣脱不出来的。

“卡卡西! 你知道你在做什麽吗？”

“我是带土啊！ 带土!” 

一声又一声的呼喊，一次又一次的挣扎，那极为熟悉的声音和面孔一直一直无情地冲击著他。若说自己不被动摇的话，那肯定是骗人的，因为从带土的眼神中，他看得出来对方并没有在说谎，至少眼前的这个人在於自己是[带土]的这件事上是深信不疑的。

“旗木卡卡西! 你闹够了没有?”

心突然跳得很快很快，那生气的语气、那睁大眼睛的瞪人方式。。。一切仿佛都回到了少年时的他们。。。一种他以为再也不会有的感觉又一次地泉涌而上 ─

於是他犹豫了。

抬起了左手，卡卡西不由自主地伸向带土的脸孔。难道这个人真的是带土吗？那麽之前所有发生的事情全都是自己的梦境吗？ 可是那些情景、那些回忆却都是那麽地真实，那麽的清晰 --

“我已经要死了，但是。。。我会成为你的眼睛。。。帮你看著未来的。”

忽然划过脑海中的一幕让他猛然地收回了那原本已伸过去的左手，左眼更是开始剧烈地酸痛起来，心中也不由然地响起一股哀伤的悲鸣。

那是带土给予他最後的话语；帮他看著未来。。。那就是他与他的承诺。

是啊。。。卡卡西低下头浅浅地笑了，这深入骨髓的哀痛和悔恨是假不了的。

那终究不是个梦。

带土已经死了，他是不可能再回来了。

所以─ 

双眼掠过了几分自嘲、几分愤然，但更多的却是深深寂寥的悲哀。

这就是事实，一个他永远也无法弥补和更改的事实。

  
\----------------

这样子的卡卡西让带土的心很疼，很疼。

停止了挣扎，带土转之安静地仔细探询著正散发出浓郁悲伤的男子，然後他似乎是发现了什麽，眉头忽然微微地紧缩著，一阵难过在眼眸中一闪而过。

难道又发生了吗？

在心里暗自叹了一口气後，带土作了个决定。眼睛放柔，他以带点玩笑意味的口吻指著自己被卡卡西抓得快要变紫红色的手臂。

“可以放开我的手了吗？”

那完全没有敌意的平常态度，还有全身的忽然放松成功地引起了卡卡西的注意，思忖了片刻，手上的力道逐渐地转弱。虽然自己依然不相信眼前的这个人是带土，可忍者的直觉却告诉他这个男人应该不会在这时候加害於他，於是卡卡西最终还是放开了带土的手。

搓揉著被对方抓得发疼的左手臂，带土的嘴角泛起了一抹自嘲的笑容。“哇~~你这早晨的‘礼物’可真是贵重啊！收得我都伤痕累累的。。。哈哈。。。”

对於带土那明显想舒缓气氛的举动而开的无聊玩笑，卡卡西并没有任何反应，只是沈默地直视著因刚才的举动而纠缠在腿上的被褥，表情可怕的很。

见到卡卡西仍然保持著对他极度怀疑和防备的状态中，带土大大地叹了一口气後便转过身子，背对著他坐在床上的另一端。对此卡卡西眯起了双眼，心想这男子又要耍什麽花样了，因为若不是极为信任的人，没有一个忍者会笨到把自己的背後如此坦然地露出给另外一个忍者的。

“卡卡西，你最後记得的是什麽？”

你被压在岩石下。

“接到命令，跟四代目一同探查岩忍在雾之过的踪迹。”

故意选择两人最後一次的任务来刺探他，因为当时在森林里所发生的事情就只有他和真正的带土两个人知道，就连事後他被宇智波的人严厉质问的时候，他也只是轻描淡写地解释带过， 所以别人是不会知道当时俩人做过或说过什麽的。

“这样啊。。。”带土若有所思地轻叹著。“比前几次还严重啊。。。”

拿下了戴在头上的护眼镜把玩在手里，带土回过头无奈地朝卡卡西笑了一笑：“难怪你会对这一切那麽地抗拒了。”

说了一些莫名其妙的话，卡卡西更加疑惑於这个自认是带土的男子对他的态度。从他醒来开始，他就没有对他作出任何具威胁性的举止，反而只是一直唠叨著和作出些非常‘带土’的事情 ─ 紧紧地皱著眉 ─ 设下这陷阱的人究竟想得到什麽?！难道他们是在采取什麽长期的心理战术吗？利用自己对带土的愧疚和思念来剥落他的防备吗？

非常明白卡卡西似乎还是对他存有怀疑，带土耸了耸肩，一脸没办法地用手掠了掠头发：“算了，就只好这样了!”

跳下床，他转过身子直视著卡卡西的眼睛，大声地清了清喉咙，随後露出了他那惯用的灿烂夺目的特大笑容。

“呐~~听好了。”

“我是宇智波带土，与你和琳以前隶属於波风老师的小队里，现在则是任职於木叶暗部里的精英突击部队。除此之外，本大爷我啊是个常常会帮助老婆婆和老公公的好青年，也就是说热心助人的我既有魅力又有幽默感，人也长的帅，而且我可是少数唤醒了宇智波写轮眼的人啊，所以总得来讲我就是个超稀有外加特别强的人！对了。。。还有啊，我是。。。”

揉了揉突然有点发疼的额角，卡卡西强制压下了想翻白眼一掌把他击飞的冲动。他几乎都忘了带土这小子其实是个非常恬噪和臭屁的人，果然每个人都是会把回忆美化的吗~~~

可是带土接下来说出的话却让他再也无法思考，因为他听到了一个令他震惊万分的事情。

“当然本大爷同时也是你卡卡西这一生中最最最~~~~爱的人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记:**
> 
> 带土究竟是真的还是某个敌人制造出的幻觉呢？卡卡西究竟发生了什麽事情呢？而对於带土那惊人的‘告白’，卡卡西会怎麽反应呢? 若想知晓，一切请期待下回！！（怎麽好像在打广告啊？？）^ ^

**Author's Note:**

>  **后记：**  
>  这是 [HOME] 的正文的序章.
> 
> [HOME]这个系列可以说是我在网上发表过的第一篇同人文，所以一直以来对我而言存在着特别的意义。虽然也是坑得最久也最深的文也就是了。
> 
> 虽然不是第一次这么说了，但还是忍不住想再说的是 [ HOME ] 的世界其实还蛮大的，而且是个番外远比正文多的一个系列。更新或许不会太快，但希望喜欢我的火影同人文的各位会继续支持喔。我会努力填坑的。谢谢~


End file.
